Orlando
"I carry you in my spirit, I pray for you more than I pray for myself. When you are away for more than an hour I cant stop thinking about you. I got it so bad for you, I go to the store and I buy feminine products I swear I would. and that.. that smile, when you smile my world is alright" - to Helen Character Orlando is a male protagonist character in his mid thirties. He is friends with Brian and becomes attracted to Helen during the Diary of a Mad Black Woman film. Background He is was in a long term relationship with an unknown woman. She ended up leaving him for another man that made much more money than he did. He has been "happily single" ever since. Diary of a Mad Black Woman Charles has paid the Uhaul company to get her stuff when he evicts her. Orlando is seen putting Helen's stuff away in boxes into a Uhaul truck. Helen asks that he stops so she can figure out what's going on. Orlando waits for hours and then finally sees Charles putting Helen out of the mansion. Orlando helps her and they drive away. Helen angrily puts him out of the truck when he shows she feels he shown lack of consideration. He later sees Helen when invited to one of Madea's cookouts and the two initially clashed; Helen threw water on him saying "I'm not bitter, I'm mad as hell!" Helen later apologizes gets him a towel to dry off saying, "Here, use this." He replies, "If this is your way of apologizing because if it is I'm not accepting." She affirms the apology by saying, "I'm sorry mister." and they formally introduce themselves. Orlando slowly becomes attracted to her at the cookout. As the weeks continue, he sees Helen working in a diner with a new haircut during April. He orders a "Number 4" and she remarks "We don't have "number 4's" in this restaurant. He just asks for a coffee in place of the meal. Before she leaves, he makes a complement about her new haircut saying, "I like the new haircut, alot." She says guardedly says thank you before almost tripping over something trying to quickly walk away. This makes him chuckle as he knows a mutual attraction building between them. During a rainy night in May when Helen was closing down the diner, Orlando comes to pick her up as she is waiting outside having been sent by Brian. She eventually agrees after declining initially and the two head to chaundra's. She has grown guarded and strong since the incident with Charles as she asks him about himself and what his intentions are taking her out for dinner. She eventually eases up as his answers seem legitimate. He asks her to dance which she initially declines, but ultimately accepts. She gradually becomes attracted, but still guarded due to what happened. Through the weeks, her and Orlando begin to spend much time together. They went on various different dates as they can be seen walking together, relaxing by the pond, even having pillow fights and then sharing kisses together. One night on a specific date in August, Orlando confess that he loves Helen as they have dinner. Later that night, he ask Helen if she feels the same. Still guarded about affirming her feelings, he reassures her that he will not abuse how she feels, but he has to hear it. She affirms that she loves him as well. The next morning, Helen wakes up to wash up and notices a ring on her hand. As she turns, she finds Orlando standing there and he proposes to her. Helen standing there in disbelieve and very emotional of his proposal is interrupted by what saw on the news behind him on the television set. While she is taking care of Charles, he wonders where she is. He goes over Madea's house and everywhere looking for her. After about three weeks they meet and she explains that what is going on with Charles. Orlando doesn't understand why she wants to go back with him and will not settle for just half of her. Upset and heartbroken, he leaves. A few weeks later, Orlando is working and Helen is over excited trying to explain why she has came on the site. She explains that she loves him and she gave everything up. Orlando, heartborken, say, "How do you know that Helen?" She repeats one of the things he said to her when he declared his love for her. She begs him to ask her hand again. He ask and she accepts. Orlando picks her up and shouts excitedly to his coworkers, "This woman wants to Marry me!" Relationships * Helen (New Fiance) * Brian Simmons (Good Friends/ Relative-in-Law) Quotes * "...Do you love me?" - to Helen * "I carry you in my spirit, I pray for you more than I pray for myself. When you are away for more than an hour I cant stop thinking about you. I got it so bad for you, I go to the store and I buy feminine products I swear I would. and that.. that smile, when you smile my world is alright" - to Helen Appearances * Tyler Perry's Diary of a Mad Black Woman (film) Notes * He is portrayed by Shemar Moore in the film. * His character is similar to A.J. and Franky Henderson for their gentleman-like, christian natures towards people and the woman they love. * It is pretty apparent that Brian put Orlando up to picking Helen up during the rainy day. Brian knows Orlando is attracted to his cousin. Category:Males